La única manera de decir adiós
by Brownie86
Summary: Heracles y Sadiq se han metido en una nueva pelea...y ésta tendrá más consecuencias de lo que en un principio esperaban. Advertencia: muerte de varios personajes.


**La única manera de decir adiós**

Si hubiera sabido que la pelea de ese día iba a acabar de ese modo…nunca la habría continuado. Joder, si es que ni siquiera recordaba porqué había empezado; sólo sabía que como siempre había comenzado como una pequeña chispa y en seguida se había avivado reduciendo todo su encuentro a puñetazos, gritos e insultos.

- Cállate imbécil no sabes nada…. te crees que tienes la razón absoluta…y en realidad …¡entiendes tanto o menos que los demás!... ¡Por eso todos te hemos dejado! - Probablemente esas palabras le hubieran dolido, mucho; pero era extremadamente agresivo cuando se trataba de Sadiq. Desde su más tierna infancia el turco siempre le había sacado de sus casillas.

- ¿Ah si?. ¿Y qué serías tú sin mi?. Una nación mediocre y pobretona que no tiene donde caerse muerta…ah no, eso es en lo que te has convertido cuando te fuiste de mi casa…dime, ¿se siente bien ser un perdedor, Grecia? - Aquella desdeñosa sonrisa había cubierto sus facciones cuando dijo aquello, como tantas otras veces en sus múltiples discusiones. Pero esa vez, justo esa vez, el menor de ambos no se pudo controlar.

La cruz salió volando después de que Heracles la lanzó contra el otro. Y a partir de ahí todo fue a peor, Sadiq recibió el ataque de lleno y por la fuerza de éste, su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás chocando contra una columna. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El griego soltó un alarido y de los labios del mayor sólo salió un grito ahogado que se apagó en cuanto toda la estructura que conformaba las ruinas cayó sobre él.

Durante horas Heracles intentó sacarle de allí. Sus manos sangraban y ardían…sentía demasiado dolor, pero no se rindió hasta que encontró su cuerpo. Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde. Desde el primer momento no tuvo posibilidades de sobrevivir a aquel derrumbamiento, ni siquiera siendo una nación.

Y aunque verle así le lastimaba cómo agarrar un hierro ardiendo, sin duda lo peor fue dejar de verle; dejar sus envenenadas discusiones y aquellas miradas de rivalidad entre ambos; porque aunque no fuese la mejor de las relaciones, al menos era una relación. Y ahora no tenía nada. No poseía nada más que el recuerdo de aquel montón de escombros aplastándole una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, consciente o no.

Durante semanas los países se reunían de manera periódica para decidir qué hacer con los que fueron los territorios del turco. Y pese a que Heracles estaba en todas asambleas físicamente su mente nunca estaba presente. El resto de las naciones se habían acostumbrado a verle así, y al principio sus miradas ponían nervioso al griego: le observaban com compasión y en algunos casos con cierto rencor. Además, no podía pasar por alto que todos los murmullos cesaban en cuanto pisaba una habitación. Era una situación detestable.

Pero cuando se sintió realmente como una mierda fue cuando se encontró con Egipto. Gupta iba acompañado por la nación turcochipriota, y en cuanto el pequeño le vio corrió hacia él y le golpeó en el abdomen con sus puñitos.

- Estúpido, estúpido …¡te odio!. Por tu culpa Baba…Baba…él…..Babaaaaaa….Baaaabaaaaa - El niño finalmente cayó al suelo sentado sin poder parar de llorar e hipar. La cara de Heracles no cambió ni por un instante, sabía que el infante tenía razón; por lo que dejarse ver como el villano que el menor contemplaba en su rostro era lo más justo. No obstante, el hecho de que Gupta ni le dirigiese una mísera mirada cuando pasó a su lado para coger en brazos al chipriota tampoco ayudó.

Un par de días después hubo otra junta; de nuevo discutían sobre qué hacer con las tierras de nadie, y el castaño no pudo soportarlo más. Apresuradamente abandonó la habitación y sin planearlo del todo bien acabó en Turquía, en el triste palacio sin dueño.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos lo notaba todo frío e inerte, completamente distinto a cómo lo recordaba: lleno de sirvientes…y vida.

A medida que avanzaba más y más recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Cuatro siglos de recuerdos. Memorias felices, memorias dolorosas, tiernas, crueles, dulces…Eran demasiados datos y no ayudaban en absoluto a despejar su atormentada mente.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación principal y al verla igual que siempre se enfadó. Iracundo comenzó a golpearlo todo: odiaba esta realidad; una realidad calmada, una realidad donde no le tenía, una realidad donde si destruía todas sus cosas, Sadiq no vendría a recriminarle…ni a discutir con él por estupideces. Una vida extraña donde no anhelaría ver el brillo de sus ojos ocultos bajo la máscara cuando peleaban…porque no tendría siquiera la posibilidad de ver ese maldito antifaz que tanto detestaba.

En ese momento su cruz topó con el armario y al reventar la puerta el aroma de las ropas del turco invadió toda la estancia y los movimientos de Heracles se congelaron. Hacer esto no serviría de nada, no traería de vuelta a Sadiq…ahora nada ni nadie podía devolvérselo.

Se había ido para siempre.

Decidido, se tumbó en la enorme cama con una de las largas túnicas entre sus brazos. Una de una tonalidad granate muy vivo; con ella se sentía cerca de aquel a quien nunca volvería a ver, pero gracias a la prenda podía engañarse. Este era en realidad un abrazo de aquel hombre. Una de esos escasas muestras de cariño suyas, fuertes y posesivas, e igual que con ellas, se sentía cada vez más débil. Cerrando sus ojos dejó que el líquido fluyera por sus muñecas, oculto en el color de la túnica.

A su lado yacía aquella cruz. El arma que los había separado estaba de nuevo cubierta de sangre…y así era como debían ser las cosas.

Porque esta era la única manera de poder decir realmente adiós.


End file.
